Incean people
Inceans '''(Standard Incean: ''Nsēyin'') are a people native to the region of Incea in Sednyana, although today they live all across the country and the globe. Although traditionally "Inceans" only referred to those living near the Bula River delta, by the thirteenth century the term had come to refer to all of the various inhabitants of the Incean Rainforest and the Bula River valley; today, the term is sometimes used to refer to any native inhabitant of Sednyana, although many make a distinction between "Incean" and other "Native Sednyanese." Inceans are often considered to be a unique cultural group from black people in Sednyana, although some definitions consider Inceans to be "black" due to their dark skin. Just over 10% of Sednyanese, or 13,000,000 people, identify as Incean, while another 3,000,000 live around the world. Despite wide diversity among different Incean groups, Incean people share a common language and cultural heritage that often serves to unify them as a distinct group. The Incean language is unrelated to any languages from the Northern Continent, including English, although is currently written using the Anglean script, and has been spoken in various forms in the region for over three thousand years. The Inceans were originally divided between various tribes, notably the Matreen, the Jeneti, the Bula, the Incéas, and the Fera; however, sometime around the twelth century, Incean groups all across the Bula River valley came to be controlled by the Kingdom of Incea, centered at Alt Kari near modern day Kari-Bula. The arrival of New Celton settlers to what is now Sednyana originally brought conflict to the Inceans, but, with the Second Incean Peace Treaty of 1305, the two groups agreed to live in peace within a single nation, Sednyana. Although they were promised equal representation and power in Sednyana, Inceans were marginalized and discriminated against in Sednyana for hundreds of years, beginning most notably under the reign of King George I and extending through the years of the republic. In the nineteenth century, there came to be a move to homogenize the Incean people and eventually dissapate the culture; although this strategy was nearly successful, Incean culture resurged in the early to mid-twentieth century with the Incean Renaissance, a massive and far-reaching cultural rebirth that reconstructed the Incean identity. The Incean Renaissance gave rise to greater significance of the Incean language in Sednyana; Astyi, a syncretic religious based on Reform Cåoism and traditional Incean beliefs; a tradition of Incean pride in cities such as Niavara, as well as the Incean University in Palioini; and the rise of Incean literature, art, music and theater into high esteem. Name "Incean" is the English version of the word Nseyin, by which Inceans continue to refer to themselves in their native language. Historically, Sednyana's white majority has used a number of nicknames to refer to the country's Incean population, most of which are today considered derogatory and offensive; among these are Gajun, thought to be a mocking reference to the ancient Ngedyen ruling dynasty, and Inzie. Biology and Genetics History '''Pre-Sednyana 'In Sednyana' Language The Incean language Religion Culture and Traditions 'Arts and Literature' 'Music' 'Traditions'